Stalker
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Gizmo keeps stalking Beast Boy. Kind of like the same story as the shotacon dojinshi Mechanical Animal. Shotacon, Lemon


Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any stuff that is related to it.

Warning: This fanfiction contains shotacon which is boyxguy or boyxboy. Note if you don't like this setting you may go to another fanfiction. For the ones who like this setting please enjoy the following.

Its been a week ago sense I had this problem. _Why do I like him? he's my enemy so why?_ I ponder over this feeling in my room. I glance at my goggles and then back to wall my legs start to move on there own. I catch myself noticing, I was doing the same thing like I did yesterday. My problem is that I keep spying on Beast Boy, but I don't know why? I should be doing more important things like making stuff or create a evil device. Yet I brought back at the same place staring at Beast Boy and watching him. Looking at what he doing and to see if its bad or good. Maybe I work to hard fixing lots of machine and gagets. As I fall asleep covering myself up with the sheets I close my eyes. A few hours later I felt like my feet was moving and it was, but I couldn't tell sense I was still asleep. I don't know how, but I was in the Teen Titians house. I awoke to find myself back at this place again. I hate this, I was just trying to get some sleep and this happen right in the middle of the night. When I was about to leave I had heard a moan of pleasure come from the Teen Titians couch. I took out my goggles to see that Beast Boy was the only one there. The next thing after that was well he was masturbating on the couch. My curious was dying to see more as I increase the zoom level to see closer. I'm such a pervert to see Beast Boy like this.

I could black mail him into doing something for me. Then again he would know that I was stalking him and everything. When the good part was about to began my phone started to ring. I almost swear, as I try to turn it off I failed. There no point in hiding he heard the ring and now he will see that it was me.

"Who there?" He asked

"Um.. Gizmo" I said

"Why are you here ? Was you stalking on me?" He questioned me

"Well..." I stop for a brief moment

"Come here" He said

"Um...are you sure ?" I asked

"Why not" He said

"Well...your kind of well" I hesitated. _He was still naked_ that what my head said.

"Are you scare to see me being naked" He was coming close to me. Oh please don't come over here.

"No" Is what I should have said

"Really" He looked at me with a very interested expression.

I started to stutter, I had never seen him naked before. Before I could say anything. His lips smash into mine. My body was about to move, but my heart didn't let it. His mouth tasted like chips and soda it was good. He was about to undress me. I had told him we should move it to a private location.

He took me to his room, I didn't mind the dirty clothes on his floor. He locked the door and push me on to the bed. Fully undressing me throwing my clothes on the floor. He started attacking with his tongue sliding down my chest toward my navel. It was very ticklish, but then it when to pleasure when reach towards my cock. I turn red when that happen, his tongue went around it moving to the tip of it. Moving his head up and down, I can felt him sucking harder on it doing it more and more. I moan making it hard not to moan. I told him, I was close he nodded and now it was my turn to make him feel good. I didn't start with the chest, I went directly to his mouth to get that same taste I was getting. I can feel him getting horny from all of it. I had went off of him and grab my new invention it was more then a vibrator. I stuck it in Beast Boy hole vibration was much powerful in him that he shaking with it. I can hear moan twice as much as I did. He like my invention, I grip his cock and started to suck on it. Beast Boy hips buck up more then ever when I was sucking on his cock. Which he climax real quick maybe I should keep the invention to a medium.

"I want more" He moan out

"Okay"I said

I climb on top of Beast Boy and put my hole inside of his cock. Mostly it didn't hurt, because I stick stuff in there all the time. I'm such a pervert, I had began going up and down on Beast Boy cock. The shock of pleasure was getting to Beast Boy. I started to smile as I slowly start pulling on my new invention out of Beast Boy slowly twisting it. Beast Boy scream out in pleasure letting loads of cum inside me.

"I coming" I had said as I let my seman squirt on him

Meanwhile

"Beast Boy were home"Robin had said

"Shit" Beast Boy said pushing me out through the window. Lucky I had change into my normal gear and flew knowing that I won't see Beast Boy. Maybe I will.

A/N: Something I put together. I hope you guys like it. If you have a postitive or a negative review please post it. Until then bye.


End file.
